


A Work in Progress

by grandfatherclock



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: A collection of short fics, unconnected from each other.





	A Work in Progress

“Here,” Anne said, offering him a mug. At his squinting eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. “It’s  _coffee_.”

Eddie took the mug gingerly. “Thanks,” he said, biting his lip. Anne was terrible at making coffee, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with her crumpled look of disappointment if he rejected it, especially after everything that had happened.

“Don’t worry,” she said, as if she could read his thoughts. She crossed her arms. “Dan made it.”

Eddie’s shoulders slumped, and he took a huge sip immediately. “Oh, thank god,” he mumbled. “Dan to the rescue.”

Anne’s eyes widened fractionally in faux shock. “Wow,” she said, one hand clutching her chest, but her heart wasn’t in it. She smiled at him, earnestly, the way she used to. As she tilted her head slightly her hair seemed to spill over her shoulder, and against the orange light emanating from the window, her locks seemed to glow.

_SHE’S BEAUTIFUL._

Eddie winced at the grating intrusion of Venom’s voice, but the symbiote seemed as in awe as he did. Perhaps it was because their consciousnesses bled into each other. Or, perhaps, if that was even possible, Venom had found a way to love her.

_JACKASS._

Eddie’s eyes flew open. _Sorry_ , he thought, trying desperately to suppress the shock he felt at the sting of pain in Venom’s words. Anne, thankfully, was talking to Dan now—otherwise, she would’ve surely recognized Eddie’s slightly unfocused gaze, and demanded to know what they were talking about.  _Can you… feel?_  He thought of Anne, the night he’d proposed to her.  _Like that?_

A suddenly vivid image of Venom’s sharp teeth entered his mind, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.  _Sorry_ , he thought again, astonished by Venom’s hostility.

 _JACKASS_ , Venom repeated, though there was something smug, something almost smarmy, in his voice now.  _I FOUND A WAY TO LOVE YOU, DIDN’T I?_

Eddie nearly spit out the coffee. He doubled down, coughing. “Fucking—asshole,” he managed to say, as Dan and Anne looked at him with alarm.

“Knowing you,” Anne said, her voice playful, “you probably deserved it.”

Eddie looked at his reflection in the mug. He saw the probing whites of Venom’s eyes, and grimaced. “Knowing me,” he said, haltingly, “I probably did.”

Venom stayed quiet after that, though Eddie could hear his smugness ringing in his head long after their conversation.


End file.
